Porn Star Dancing
by Tessryne
Summary: Gajeel takes a gig at a Magnolia gentlemen's club on a night featuring amateur dancers. Anticipation of performing and the chance to take a girl home on his arm is dashed as soon as he spies a short pole dancer with light blue hair. Can he endure the torture of watching Levy while he rocks out or will he give in to his lustful desires by the end of the night? -one shot- (LEMON)


**(Inspired by "Porn Star Dancing" by My Darkest Days. Listen to it before reading if you have not heard it, just to get an idea of the beat and the tempo)**

 **-I do not own Fairy Tail or any of its characters-**

Gajeel was almost giddy with excitement as he slicked his thick black hair back, checking himself in the mirror. He fixed his tie and folded over the collar of his stark white dress shirt. He gave a tug on the dark blue vest that covered his shirt and black and white striped tie, buttoning the front down and smoothing it over. He turned slightly and gave a fanged grin at his reflection.

"Damn, I look good."

He hummed to himself as he tucked the dress shirt into his dark jeans and fastened a heavy leather belt.

Tonight was the first singing gig he'd had in a long time. To make it even better it was at a gentlemen's club that was also featuring amateur pole dancers tonight. He was to perform while the stage was filled with sexy ladies doing their thing.

He licked his lips with anticipation. He hadn't had a good fuck in a while and he intended to leave with a girl tonight. Naughty girls were his thing, and most women who would dance seductively while hungry eyes devoured them had that type of personality. They fed off of the attention and he figured it wouldn't be hard to convince one of them to entertain him privately after their performance.

With one more glance at himself, he stalked from his bathroom and picked up his guitar case before leaving his apartment.

Yes, it was going to be a good night. His sexual tension was high as of late, having spent more and more time around a particular bookworm who he felt a strange attraction to. She was anything but naughty. She blushed innocently at the slightest provocation. He did find that he enjoyed making her feel flustered though. But teasing her only resulted in teasing himself as well and after a while that tension builds. He couldn't just tumble with this particular person though. She was too important to him. Aside from that, she was the kind of girl who needed a committed relationship and commitment wasn't really his thing. Not yet at least. For now he liked the "pay-as-you-go" type of satisfaction. No strings attached.

He made his way towards the club as the street lights illuminated his way. It was a warm summer night and plenty of ladies in night dresses and heels were already out and about for girl's night or whatever it was that females did. Gajeel could feel their hungry eyes on him as he passed a group here and there, their titters filling his ego as he'd wink at them, continuing on his way. The anticipation continued to grow with every little interaction. _Bring it on,_ he thought to himself.

Levy hesitated for a split second before she tossed her head back and swallowed her third shot of vodka. Lucy did the same, both of their faces scrunching for a moment before they exhaled, giggling at each other.

What in the hell was Lucy getting her into tonight, Levy wondered as she set down the shot glass. This was totally _not_ her thing, but she had promised Lucy that she would go out with her sometime, and that was at least five invitations ago. Every time she had come up with one excuse or another to skip out on the blonde, but tonight she had run out of excuses and Lucy was ecstatic. Once her friend had revealed what craziness she had planned for their night out Levy of course had fervently told her not a chance in hell. Lucy's plan, though, included getting the bluenette drunk to the point that she lowered her inhibitions and finally allowed herself to have some fun. And they were pretty much there.

Levy balled her fist and held it before her determinedly, her cheeks flushed slightly as her liquid courage took effect. "Yeah! Let's do this!" She bellowed, teetering on her heels slightly as she hooked her other arm with Lucy's and started charging towards the door. Lucy squeaked as she was drug along, then she started laughing excitedly. She'd never seen this part of Levy; a side of her she knew was there but just needed a little prodding to come forward. Yes, tonight was going to be well worth the wait to finally see her studious friend with her hair down.

Gajeel tuned his guitar in the staging area of the club. He'd already met some heated glares of the few girls who were daring enough to look his way, their tongues wetting their lips suggestively. His blood was already boiling and the night was just beginning. He grinned devilishly to himself as he slung the guitar's strap over his shoulder. He took a deep breath in as he tried to calm himself, still wanting to give a good performance regardless of his personal agenda. A few more minutes and he'd hit the stage. He'd already met with the other musicians and they'd settled on some fitting rock songs with good tempos. The manager wanted a sexy show and he was going to get it. Before long they got the cue and Gajeel stepped out onto the stage as the lights darkened. Four poles were stationed equally apart on the stage and soft lights illuminated them. The drummer started with an even beat and Gajeel chimed in with power chords as the first ladies strutted out to a room full of cat calls and cheers. Lights danced with the beat as the ladies grabbed the poles and started dipping against them seductively. Gajeel watched them appreciatively as he played and sang, meeting more than one of their gazes as they performed together. His eyes flashed as he lost himself in the moment; he lived for this shit.

Levy giggled with Lucy as they waited for their turns. She was still buzzed and feeling pretty good. The atmosphere was electric and the music she heard from behind the stage doors made her start moving her hips to the beat, raising her hands to the air as she dipped and rubbed her side against Lucy. Lucy danced right back with her, getting energized before their time up on stage. The last song trailed off and they were given the cue that it was their turn. To Lucy's surprise, Levy led the way, her fingers intertwining with hers as she pulled her up the stairs into the flashing lights and hollers of the crowd.

A techno like back-beat started the next song, leading to a crescendo and sudden downbeat of the drums as the pair reached their spots, both dancing with each other and sharing a pole, much to the crowds delight. The guitarist chimed in with electric power chords and a deep seductive voice started the lyrics. Levy was too enthralled with Lucy for that familiar voice to register in her alcohol fogged brain.

"Kelly won't kiss my friend, Cassandra. Jessica won't play ball. Mandy won't share her friend, Miranda, doesn't anybody live at all?"

Gajeel had felt like he'd been transported into one of his most secret fantasies as soon as that blue hair had drawn his attention as she had stepped into the light. She wore spaghetti strapped thin black dress and black heels that laced up her calves. Her hair was down and she wore the sexiest smile as she danced with the blondie. He had started his lyrics with renewed fervor as he watched her dance, reveling in the fact that she was totally oblivious to him being there. It was like watching his very own private show; it was only him and her.

"Amanda won't leave me empty handed, got her number from a bathroom stall..."

He spared a glance out into the crowd and saw all of the hungry gazes reflected in the dancing lights and a sudden wave of possessiveness crashed over him and he found himself moving closer to her across the stage as he continued to sing

"...But I got a girl who can put on a show, the jewels decide how far you can go."

Both girls dipped and gyrated with the beat, rubbing their bodies against each other as the crowd of lustful males cheered and whistled loudly, encouraging their performance on. Finally, on one turn of the pole, Levy's hazel eyes rose to meet a pair of piercing crimson hues; the guitarist had positioned himself barely a breadth away from her. Recognition slammed into her gut like a ton of bricks, but thanks to her emboldened state, Levy just grinned seductively and licked her lips, basking in the sudden flicker of heat that she saw reflected in his gaze.

"She wraps those hands around that pole, she licks those lips and off we go, she takes it off nice and slow..."

Lucy was forgotten about as Levy abandoned their duet, turning on her heels to position herself beside Gajeel, her backside facing him as she dipped down and pushed her ass back towards him as she stood slowly, a free hand raising to comb her fingers suggestively through her blue locks as she spared a heated glance back over her shoulder towards him.

"Cuz that's porn star dancin'."

She turned again and strutted around his back, a finger tracing over his shoulders as she moved, backing away from him when she came back around his front, her heated eyes devouring him beneath hooded lids.

He looked damn sexy in his night club attire, she mused in her thoughts as she moved. She watched his fingers move over the guitar frets skillfully as he sang.

"She don't play nice, she makes me beg, she drops that dress around her legs..."

As if taking cue from his lyrics, Levy reached up and fingered the straps to her dress, lifting them up and off of the sides of her shoulders before she released them without hesitation. Gajeel watched helplessly as the sheer fabric coursed over the contours of her curves before gathering in a pile at her feet. The crowd roared.

"...And I'm sittin' right by the stage for this porn star dancin'."

Levy turned away from him then, clad only in a lacy black bra and matching thong and heels, her courage fed by his hungry gaze and the crowd's reaction as she grabbed the pole and started moving against it to the beat.

"Your body's lightin' up the room, I want a naughty girl like you, there's nothing hotter than a porn star dancer."

Gajeel felt as if he were on fire as he watched her. His groin ached as his throbbing member strained against his jeans. _Good God_ , he thought to himself as a managed a hard swallow between the song's lyrics. He couldn't believe he was watching the same Levy he had left in the guild library earlier that afternoon.

"Stacy's gonna save herself for marriage, but that's just not my style, she's got a pair that's nice to stare at, but I want girls gone wild."

He certainly had a girl gone wild right in front of him. He never would have guessed in a million years that he'd be seeing innocent little bookworm Levy dancing three quarters naked in front of a crowded room of hot blooded, lusting males. Strange males no less. And then there was himself. As soon as she had met his gaze and recognized that he was the singer and guitarist performing she had only had eyes for him; was only dancing for him, and that drove him wild.

"But I know a place where there's always a show, the jewels decide how far you can go."

Not to be outdone, Lucy finally rejoined her friend and they continued their routine together, though Levy kept sending Gajeel classic 'come hither' looks. Where she learned such a thing was beyond him and he was chomping at the bit to see what other dirty secrets she kept behind her books.

"She wraps those hands around that pole, she licks those lips and off we go, she takes it off nice and slow, cuz that's porn star dancin'."

Levy felt exhilarated. She'd never tried to seduce anyone before and to be honest, she was genuinely enjoying herself. She felt Gajeel's molten gaze on her every move and she realized that the tension she felt sometimes when they spent time together at the guild was not just in her imagination.

"She don't play nice, she makes me beg, she drops that dress around her legs, and I'm sittin' right by the stage for this porn star dancin'."

Levy pulled Lucy close, their noses and cleavage pressing together as she teased the men watching by pretending they were just about to kiss. But before their lips met the two spun away from each other, dropping low on their heels then rising slowly back up again.

Gajeel groaned inside his head, wishing Levy would tease him with her lips like that.

"Your body's lightin' up the room, I want a naughty girl like you, let's throw a party just for two, you know those normal girls won't do..."

The lights shifted to Gajeel as he moved on into his solo. As he sang he was not disappointed when the blue haired seductress danced over to him, running her hands over him as he played and sang. The men in the crowd yelled boisterously.

"They won't do, I need a girl that's kinda frisky, drinking with the fellas, takin' shots and gettin' tipsy. Always wanna party cuz she's sexy as hell, and if I ever get in trouble bailin' me outta jail..."

Levy moved close to stand in front Gajeel as he sang, her body buzzing with the power she felt she possessed in that moment; seeing the effect that she had on the Iron Dragon, the lust heavy in the crimson gaze that never strayed from her. She reached up and gripped his tie, tugging on it as she pulled his face down closer to hers, their lips just barely touching.

"Cuz she a stone-cold stunner, hotter than the summer, when she steps up in the club every man and woman want her. She make me wanna get a stripper pole up in my home, cuz her porn star dancin' has got me in the zone."

The crowd erupted again as Levy pushed him back teasingly and twirled away to continue dancing with Lucy and the lone pole.

Gajeel continued with a fanged smirk. "She wraps those hands around that pole, she licks those lips and off we go, she takes it off nice and slow, cuz that's porn star dancin'."

Gajeel fought every fiber in his being to keep from slinging his guitar over his shoulder and taking Levy into his arms to devour her.

"She don't play nice, she makes me beg, she drops that dress around her legs, and I'm sittin right by the stage for this porn star dancin'."

By now the crowd was standing, fists throwing into the air with enthusiasm as the song started winding down. Levy laughed unabashed as she bent over towards the crowd, her cleavage pushed forward as she blew them a kiss. Lucy laughed and waved as well before she gripped Levy's hand and started to move off stage with her.

Levy felt a hot hand grasp her wrist and tug her back out of Lucy's hand. Her heel caught as she twisted towards the person who grabbed her, her eyes widening as she found herself headed straight towards Gajeel's wide chest. Her breath caught in her throat as her eyes locked with his, the heat in them melting her to her core. She couldn't hide the shiver that coursed through her as his hands moved to either side of her face, cupping her cheeks as he pressed his lips against hers hard, demanding, and possessive. Her lips parted bravely and his tongue dashed into her mouth, deepening their kiss as Levy twisted her tongue with his eagerly. Gajeel's hands moved down her body to grab her ass as he pulled her against him, grinding her hips against the hard mound of his erection straining against his jeans. Levy moaned into his mouth as her fingers rose to tangle in his thick mane. He growled low as their lips parted, both of them panting for breath.

The night club crowd was roaring deafeningly; approving of their display.

"What did you do to me, Levy," Gajeel breathed against her lips, brushing them with his own before he released her, his body thrumming with desire. Levy stood there panting, staring dumbly, and feeling like her body had been reduced to smoldering ashes. Lucy was there then, tugging at Levy again as an announcer urged the performers to continue.

Gajeel glared after her as he slung his guitar back around to his front, preparing to play the last number. Their gaze finally broke as Levy spun around to hurry after Lucy, her heart hammering in her ears.

"Oh..my.. GOD, Levy!" Lucy shrieked as they paused back stage, the blonde gripping both of the bluenettes hands in hers.

"What just happened?" Lucy laughed, excited about the sensual display she had just seen between her two guild mates.

Levy shook her head, still foggy brained, little of it to do with the alcohol she had consumed before coming here.

A few minutes later Gajeel came stalking down the stairs from the stage, having abandoned everything as soon as he could in hopes that Levy was still there waiting for him; yearning to finish what they had started. Both girls gasped as they heard him thundering down the steps, his eyes practically glowing like embers in the darkness as they locked onto Levy. She felt her breath quickening again and suddenly she felt her hands dropped, Lucy having retreated somewhere, leaving her friend to suffer the flames of passion she had stoked within the Iron Dragon Slayer.

Levy squeaked as Gajeel slammed his body against hers mid stride, not breaking his momentum as his hands cupped under her naked bottom, lifting her up to straddle his hips in his strong arms as he made a beeline towards a private dance room.

He threw the door open and kicked it closed behind them as he moved to kneel down before a padded bench, resting Levy there as he lowered his head, burying his face between her cleavage. His hands moved out from under her bottom and trailed around the contours of her thighs to rest just above her knees. His tongue ran a hot trail over the salty skin of her chest, the sweat beading there as he heard her heart slamming against her ribs.

Levy's breaths were ragged from the sudden wave of desire that crashed over her as soon as he had lifted her up and straddled her body over his hips. Goose bumps covered her skin now as she felt his hot tongue moving over her sensitive flesh, tasting her.

"Gajeel," she whispered his name softly and he groaned low against her, the vibrations coursing through her.

She felt his fangs bite into her collar bone as he lifted his head, alternatively kissing and biting his way up to her neck and just below her ear. Her body shuddered against him as she felt a delicious heat growing between her thighs as he tasted her.

"Levy," he whispered against her ear, his own short breaths renewing the chills that danced across her skin. He felt her fingers move from resting on the tops of his shoulders to tangling in his thick mane, fisting gently as she tugged. He growled and opened his mouth to nip at her ear lobe, chuckling deviously when she scrunched and shied away slightly.

She used her grip to pull his head back, their gazes locking for a moment before she moved her hands to cup his cheeks like he had hers earlier and she brought their lips together once more in a few tender kisses.

Gajeel finally spoke as he pressed his forehead against hers. "I never would have thought you to be so naughty, shrimp. What you have done to me tonight; it's agonizing. You have no idea."

Feeling emboldened by his words, Levy reached down between his legs to gently palm the hard bulge begging to be freed from his jeans.

"I might have an idea," she breathed huskily, silently enjoying the look of torment that crossed his normally stoic features.

"Levy," he spoke her name, his tone holding the hint of warning for her to stop while she was ahead.

She ignored it as she started fidgeting with his leather belt, unclasping the buckle as Gajeel froze.

"Levy…" he warned again, the tone heavier.

He felt her fingers unclasp the button on his jeans, the zipper lowering and a wave of desire slammed over him as he felt the pressure released against his cock. He sucked in a ragged breath as he felt her delicate fingers close around him as she reached into his boxers.

Something inside him snapped, the dam of his restraint burst free and his hands that were resting atop her knees moved to sweep beneath them as he lifted her up and slammed her back down on to the padded bench, moving to rest between her thighs.

His hands made quick work of removing the lacey thong; nearly ripping the fabric in his haste to get it out of his way. Her bra was quickly discarded as well. Levy pushed the top of his jeans down over his hips before returning her grip to encircle his throbbing member. Gajeel groaned loudly as he fell to his elbows above her, his lips moving to claim hers. Levy's free hand moved to deftly unbutton the vest and then the dress shirt that was currently between them. Once opened, her fingers traced the contours of his chest and abs as he hovered above her, delighted to feel his muscles twitch and ripple beneath her touch.

Gajeel brought his hips forward, rubbing his length against the wetness that had accumulated between Levy's thighs. Levy moaned against his lips as he rocked his hips gently, grinding against her core.

"Oh, God," She breathed and Gajeel smirked against her lips. "Yes?" He answered devilishly before seizing her bottom lip between his teeth, nibbling and sucking on it as he continued to grind against her.

Levy writhed beneath him, her legs rising to wrap around his waist in an effort to position her opening so that the next time he thrust he would easily slide inside. Knowing what she was up to, he managed to bring himself to pause, pushing back on his elbows just enough so that their eyes could meet.

He never would have dreamed this to feel so good with Levy; so right. It was cliché to think it, but their bodies melded perfectly against each other as he pressed against her. He closed his eyes for half a breath, fighting to regain a semblance of control before he did something that they would regret later once the fires of their passion ebbed back to a gentle flame.

Before he could collect his thoughts, Levy's gentle voice broke the silence.

"I want you, Gajeel," her lip quivered slightly as she breathed and his insides melted at her confession. A shudder coursed through him as he warred within his mind. She wanted him and God did he want her; he needed to feel himself inside of her; needed to claim her for his own. After this there was no going back. No more trying to hide in the shadows and ignore her and his feelings. It would break her heart if he went back to how he was, always holding himself at arm's length from her to avoid temptations. Hurting her was the last thing he ever wanted to do. She'd returned his passion willingly tonight, maybe partially brought on by drink. Did that count? Would she regret her decision later? Before he had a chance to ask her she had shifted her hips against him, her hand guiding the tip of his cock to slide easily inside of her and she leaned her head back against the bench, moaning out loud as waves of pleasure washed through her body.

Gajeel's crimson hues flickered in the dark room as he felt himself inside her, the knowledge and the sensation causing his primal urge to win over any internal dialogue. All there was was the need claim her.

His strong arms wrapped around her then in a secure but gentle embrace as he brought his mouth down to close over one of her breasts, his teeth nibbling on the hardened nub as he thrust his hips, burying himself completely inside of her. He shuddered against her tight walls and moved to cover her cry with his mouth, swallowing the few whimpers that escaped her as he went still, allowing her inner walls to stretch and relax around him before he started slowly thrusting in and out.

Levy bit Gajeels bottom lip and sucked on it gently, loving the guttural growls that it released from his throat as he thrust inside of her, his pace quickening as he felt her walls tightening around him as her own pleasure built, the pressure in her belly almost unbearable before a forceful final thrust sent them both careening over the edge of ecstasy.

They lay there panting together for a while, coming down off of their lovers high, their hands still slowly tracing over each other's fevered skin reverently.

Silently, Gajeel wished that they were back in his apartment so he could pull the tiny bookworm onto his chest and they could lull into a peaceful sleep in each other's embrace. Maybe he could convince her to return home with him so he could make that dream a reality if he dared tried to make more than one come true in a single night.

He touched his lips to her forehead then, withdrawing from inside her even though she whimpered a protest. The loss of the heat from his body made her shiver as she moved to sit up, watching as he pulled his shirt back off of his arms then draped it over her own shoulders, the size of it easily covering the essentials.

They gathered their garments from the room and stepped out quietly, the sudden brashness of their deed causing Levy to giggle giddily. She rarely did anything "bad" and Gajeel certainly made her feel like a bad girl in more than one way tonight.

After donning their respective clothing articles again, Levy and Gajeel made their way out of the club, their fingers entwined as they held hands and walked.

She was irrevocably his now he acknowledged in his mind as he glanced down at her by his side. She smiled warmly up at him, squeezing his hand. He flashed his fangs as he grinned back.

" _My_ naughty bookworm," he claimed as he pulled her under his arm, never wanting to let her go again.

"What else are you hiding from me?" He asked as they walked. Levy grinned deviously up at him, causing his breath to catch in his chest.

"Take me home and you just might find out," she answered wantonly.

Gajeel picked her up over his shoulder hastily and started practically running back to his apartment as she squealed into the night.

She didn't have to tell him twice.


End file.
